


生日行动 / Operation Birthday

by blurryyou



Series: incogneat-oh短篇翻译 / incogneat-oh one-shots [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Bat Family, Birthday, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Translation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 14:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurryyou/pseuds/blurryyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim非常善于计划。而且，尽管他可能显得非常冷淡（他也没办法，要怪就怪他的成长环境吧），他非常爱自己的家人。是的，甚至包括Damian。如果能让他们开心，他愿意做任何事。<br/>所以，他自然而然地就承担起为兄弟们准备生日惊喜的任务。</p>
            </blockquote>





	生日行动 / Operation Birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Operation Birthday](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/26058) by incogneat-oh. 



> 授权 / Permission:  
> Hi! I’m sorry for the late reply, I’ve had a lot to catch up on :)  
> First, thank you! I’m glad you like my writing. And secondly, I don’t mind if you want to translate my work, but please do link back to my page/credit me!  
> Thank you! <3
> 
> T/N:  
> 我不得不给Damian编造了一个生日，因为在网上到处都找不到他的生日。这个故事的时间线是从Dick的生日开始（十一月）到Tim的生日（七月）结束。

<Dick，11月11日>

实际上，协调这么一大群超级英雄的个人时间表，让他们能够在同一天聚集到同一个地方，简直难得要命。

Tim说，如果能伪造一起紧急事故那么就容易多了，大家一定都能准时赶到。不过Bruce非常严厉地看了他一眼，那个眼神本身就说明了他根本没意识到他的儿子只是在开玩笑。所以Tim叹了口气，然后继续同宾客列表斗争，暗自希望Damian能暂停训练，给他 **帮点儿忙** ，五分钟也成。因为Dick有个非常不幸的习惯：你越是不想让他出现在哪里，他越是会出现在哪里；反而在你需要他的时候，哪里都找不到人。

他觉得自己要头疼了。

他们在Dick生日前一天举办聚会（只是为了保持惊喜）。他一边同Wally斗嘴一边走进来，灯光猛然亮起来，他惊得往后跳了一英里，然后——

“ **生日快乐，夜翼！** ”

“被世界上最伟大的侦探训练出来，真的假的？”Dick夸张地抓住自己胸口，Wally咧嘴笑着说。“你还说我骗人技术烂透了。”

现在连Dick也忍不住笑起来，他往Wally肩膀上捶了一拳，瞭望塔【注1】被黑色和蓝色装饰一新，惹得他大笑起来。一大群超级英雄聚集在房间里，有的穿着制服有的没穿制服，手里都举着饮料，对微微泛红光的寿星笑着。

“你一直都挺可疑的。”他假装生气地说。不过接着他就绷不住了，说：“但老实说，伙计们。 **哇噢** 。我真的没想到。”他看到蝙蝠侠远远地站在后面看着他，他抱歉地举起一只手。“抱歉，老爸，”他特别乖顺地说，然后开心地笑起来，在房间里四处走动。

于是所有人都也都开始拥抱他、拍一拍他的肩膀、揉一揉他的头发，送上各种生日祝福，还有友好的玩笑。因为Dick天生就广交挚友。

爱上他是非常容易的事情，Tim摆弄着衬衫的袖口，想道。

“快许愿，蝙蝠侠！”他听见围在Dick周围的人群中有人说，然后另一个人的声音盖过音乐声，说：“当然，老伙计！这可是你生日。”

“他们知道你在吗？”Tim没转过身，对身后人说。

“如果他们不小心一点的话，他们会知道的。”Bruce在他身后说。Tim翘起唇角。Bruce的手按住他的肩膀，轻轻捏了一下，说：“你成功了。做得好，Tim。”

Tim微微抬起头，目光依然停留在他大哥身上，Dick手里举着一杯饮料，正在哈哈大笑。

“他真的是派对之星，”过了一会儿，Tim说。

“他没怎么变。”Bruce苦笑着同意说。然后他接着说：“我可能会在大概半个小时之后带Damian回家。我估计，”他说着扫了一眼酒水桌。“接下来场面只会更加活跃。”

Tim说：“最好将Damian同其他英雄的接触减少到最小。趁他还没有得罪我们所有的盟友。”

“哼。”

Tim弯起嘴唇，露出一个完整的微笑，转过脸看着养父，说：“我猜现在应该所有人都知道了，在你吓人的肌肉和坏脾气之下，你只是个傻老爸。”

他说：“小心Tim。我们不杀人，但是我知道很多让你受罪的方法。”

Tim笑起来。

然后Bruce竟然也在面具下微笑起来。他说：“啊，现在你的惩罚来了。”

Tim困惑地转过身，他一转身Bruce就消失了。然后他瞥见了Dick，正在房间里张望寻找着什么，然后他明白过来Bruce刚才在说什么。

他立刻开始移动，但Dick已经看见了他，分开众人冲过来抓住他的手腕，把他拖进自己的怀抱里。然后Dick把他拖到派对中央，在Tim的多米诺面具下露出的脸颊上亲了一口。

“我弟弟是全天下最可爱最贴心的弟弟了，是不是啊？”他说，对周围的超级英雄骄傲地笑得一脸灿烂。

Tim挣脱Dick抓着他手臂的手，说：“我不——”

“哦拜托，伙计，”Dick翻了翻眼睛，说：“好像除了你之外还有谁能成功策划这么大的活动似的。”Dick又把他拖回来，抱住了他，轻声说：“谢谢。”

然后，Tim接下来的举动他完全愿意承认是迫于无奈并且处于自救，他说：“嘿，罗宾也帮了忙。”

Damian就在不远处，穿着利落的灰色西装戴着绿色多米诺面具，他听见了自己的名字，愣住了。接着他企图钻到酒水桌下逃跑。

当然他没能成功，而趁着Dick把小义警从桌子下面拖出来，抱住不情不愿的小家伙的时候，Tim成功逃脱了。

Dick说：“来嘛。你一定得抱抱我，今天可是我生日！”

Damian一边努力从Dick的纠缠中脱身一边说：“还 **不是** 。还有四个 **小时** 才到你的生日，你这个白痴。现在放开我！”

Dick快乐地抱紧他，孩子真的 **怒吼** 起来。“那是不是说到了明天你就愿意抱抱我了？”

“ **我从没有那么说过！** ”

Tim留下来又看了一会儿他们的挣扎，摇摇头。然后他默默地微笑着离开了。（派对从来都不是他的兴趣所在。）

 

 

~*~

<Jason，2月8日>

Jason搓了搓手，然后把皮夹克裹得更紧了一些，抵抗这个时节的寒风。

他不喜欢自己的生日。

生日总是唤起太多的回忆，让他回想起自己的老爸（他在老爸膝盖上蹦蹦跳，“我的小男子汉”），然后是妈妈（香水的味道，柔软的卷发，“我的小Jason，长得真快！”，在脸颊上留下口红的亲吻）。后来是Bruce和Alfred，礼物， **拥抱** ，还有一大块他最爱的巧克力蛋糕，上面用蓝色的奶油裱花“生日快乐Jay”。有一年蛋糕上还有一只罗宾，装点着糖霜，脸上戴着多米诺面具，胸口上有个大大的R。

所以，不，他不再喜欢自己的生日了。不过出于某种古怪的 **正确** 感觉。他今天会尽力。对自己。呃。好一点。几年前过生日就是把自己喝到烂醉如泥，不过这几年他已经好很多了。对自己更负责任了。

不管怎么说，重点是，尽管他通常都有点儿自毁倾向的毛病，但他今天会怀旧地请自己吃一顿辣热狗，可能还会抽根烟，散会儿步，然后跳过巡逻早早地在一个更合理的时间上床睡觉。看，这就是 **成熟** 。他最喜欢的辣热狗摊就在码头边，从他还是个孩子的时候就完全没变过。餐柜早就磨损得厉害，沾满了污渍，遮阳篷也已经褪色，几乎透出一个个破洞来。头顶上菜单的字母已经开始剥落。整个地方看起来就是活生生的食品健康安全违反实例。

但是，这里却卖全Gotham最好的辣热狗。

柜台后面站着个孩子，最多不超过15岁，穿着亮黄色的Polo衫，戴着帽子，身前围着一条红色的围裙，一脸无聊的表情。

“嘿伙计，”Jason说。“给我来个热狗，不要洋葱。再来一罐可乐，谢谢。”

“好，”那孩子说着开始动手。他正眼瞧见Jason之后，突然微微地张大了眼睛。接着他手脚更加麻利地准备手里的食物。

Jason翘了翘唇角，决定不对此想太多。今天这么普通，他没鼻青脸肿，没全身浴血，却被个小孩子瞪。他今天看起来可是个 **值得尊敬的好市民** 好吗，谢谢你啊。

那孩子回到窗口来，手里拿着一个看起来就棒极了的热狗，Jason掏出一张钞票对他挥了挥。

“不收钱，”那孩子说。

Jason……张大了嘴。这该不会是什么稀奇古怪莫明奇妙的搭讪吧。

然后那孩子继续说：“你是Jason对吧？”

Jason闭上嘴。他点点头，考虑要不要摸枪。 **Jason Todd** 从没得罪过谁，只有红头罩有仇人——所以这是怎么回事？而且这个孩子看起来有点儿紧张，不过他咧嘴笑着。

他说：“我猜就是这样。”然后，他继续说：“呃，我们没有营业执照。但是之前有几个人到这儿来，给了我很多钱，让我给你——”那孩子说着到冰箱里翻找了一会儿，几乎整个人都扎进冰柜里。Jason模模糊糊地觉得自己应该赶紧低头躲开，他可不要被这么没经验没技术的毛头小子当头一枪。然后那孩子直起身，手里拿着——

一瓶啤酒。而且是Jason最喜欢的牌子。

酒瓶上还用橡皮筋扎着一张纸条，已经被冷凝水微微打湿了。

Jason小心地接过啤酒，打开那张纸条。

纸条上写着： **如果你今晚想出门转转。我们所有人（除了Bruce）都在附近。我们准备教可怜的Damian学滑冰，不过无论你想做什么都可以。**

希望能听到你的消息。

在下面，另一行不同的字迹写道： **还有，生日快乐！**

他微微张着嘴，看了那张纸条好一会儿。

“还有！”那孩子拍了拍自己额头说，吓了Jason一跳，让他从自己的思绪中回到现实中。“我差点儿就忘了。”他又弯下腰，然后拿起一个小小的白色的纸盒。“给你，”他说着把那纸盒递过来。

Jason放下啤酒，打开纸盒，然后忍不住翘起唇角。

盒子里是一个奶油巧克力杯子蛋糕，上面用蓝色的糖霜写着“Jaybird”，在蛋糕外缘还装饰着一圈小小的红色糖霜蝙蝠。

Jason看着蛋糕呆了更长一段时间，因为， **Alfred** 。（闭嘴，外面实在是太冷了，是这该死的低温让他眼睛湿润的，好吗？）然后他阖上盒子的盖子。他困惑地摇摇头，说：“你怎么知道是我？”因为他实在没法忍住不问。那孩子耸耸肩，说：“这些人之前过来，他们给了我这个。然后，呃，告诉了我你会点什么。”

Jason认出那孩子递给他的那张照片，是Dick几个月前用手机拍的。照片剪得有些歪歪扭扭，背后还黏着一小块固体胶。在照片里他看起来有点儿不高兴，目光望着另一边，眉头皱着，嘴巴张着正说话说到一半。这张照片是Dick拍的，特别My Space风格【注2】，那个时候Dick就坐在他旁边。

Dick拍到之后特别得意，当时就换成了他的来电头像。Jason发誓再也不给他打电话，才不要满足他。

“其中一个人管我叫‘庶民’。”孩子特别难过地说。Jason猛然把目光转回他身上。

“他大概这么高，是吧？”Jason说着比划了一下他肋骨的高度，那孩子点点头。Jason咧嘴笑着说：“那说明他喜欢你。”

Jason拿起自己的啤酒和辣热狗，把纸条塞进口袋里，对那男孩随口说了谢谢，然后走开了。他在考虑，是否值得那么麻烦去——

“年年有今日，先生！”那孩子在他身后叫道，Jason也忍不住笑了起来。

 

 

~*~

<Damian，4月29日>

Dick全神贯注在手头的工作上，舌尖微微从嘴角探出。Tim看着他，希望涂料不会往下滴，因为他之前完全没想到还得去检查一下这种涂料是否无毒。（他应该考虑到Dick的。因为， **说真的** 。 **）**

他调整了一下握住涂料刷的力度和角度，微微伸展了一下肢体。他们已经干了一个小时了，Tim的胳膊和肩膀开始隐隐发痛，他的膝盖刚刚痊愈没多久，也因为这个姿势开始有些发僵。

“如果他喜欢，那么功劳全部归我。”Dick突然没头没脑地就决定了。然而他继续说：“如果他不喜欢，那全是你的错，Timmy。”

Tim哼了一声：“反正他也不可能比现在 **更讨厌我** 了。”

Dick用脚踢了踢他，说：“小心，Timmy，你这口气都开始像是要殉道了。”

“小心涂料！”Tim突然提醒他，说。“不管怎么说。就算他实在讨厌得要死，我们也可以再重新粉刷回去。不过我确定他会喜欢的。”

“你怎么能确定。”Dick一定问了第五十遍了。Tim爬到梯子上，这样他就能坐在脚手架边，检查午夜蓝的涂料是否粉刷均匀。

“你怎么可以竟然不记得？”

“记得什么……？”

“去年的时候，Jay死里逃生那一次？”Tim提醒他说。“Bruce和Alfred都担心得一塌糊涂，我们都不愿意去睡觉，所以我们都呆在厨房里聊天来着？我们一直说在话，Damian也难得地敞开心扉，稍微透露了一些他来到这里之前的生活。”

Dick期待地等他说完，他鼻子上沾了一点儿涂料，这让他看起来比平时更滑稽了。Tim挫败地从嗓子眼里哼了一声，说：

“你当时就在场好吗！”Tim伸展了一会儿，完全没搭理他这唯一的听众。然后他终于靠了回来，说：“他说，如果他表现得体的话，有些晚上他可以坐在户外看星星。他说他讨厌Gotham竟然完全不可能看星星，因为这里总是阴天，或者雾蒙蒙的。他还说这是他最想念‘家’的事情。所以，没错，Dick，我确定他会喜欢的。”

Dick眼神古怪地看着他，他可没那个心情去琢磨他到底什么意思。Dick说：“这可真……温馨，Tim。但他是个怪孩子，所以如果他对我们发脾气，你可别太吃惊。我不知道，比方说因为‘玷污了他的圣殿’什么的。”

Dick继续粉刷天花板，Tim耸耸肩，说：“那么他什么时候回来？”

“夏令营在……28日前一天结束，我记得。所以这也能算得上是生日惊喜了，反正他很可能直到来上床睡觉的时候才会发现。”

“那么你应该有足够时间等涂料干透，然后给房间通风换气了，是吧？”

“希望如此，”Tim说着，重新回到脚手架上，继续开始工作。“如果我没有超支预算我的时间的话。”

他们安静地工作了一段时间——只有Dick的滚子的声音和Tim大胆地落下画笔的声音。

“你很期待他的反应吗？”Dick终于打破沉默，说，已经因为自己的猜测咧嘴笑起来。

“假如他不会谋杀我，我当然期待了，”Tim笑着说。“他在夏令营期间一直得伪装成正常小孩，我只希望他不会因此太炸毛。”

Damian脚步隆隆地回到大宅的时候，一脸阴沉，身后拖着他的包。

“夏令营怎么样啊，小D？”Dick问。Bruce低声说了一句“欢迎回家。”

“我所谓的‘同伴’都是低能儿。”Damian宣布说。“老实说，父亲。我实在不能理解为什么您就不能允许我退学。”

“首先因为那 **不合法** ，Damian，”Bruce说。

Dick把Damian的包甩到肩上，揉了揉孩子的头发，说：“你玩得开心吗，Dami？”

“Tt。完全不。夏令营是给 **孩子们** 玩乐的。而我的‘教师们’——同样也是低能儿——依然存在着某种幻觉，以为他们 **管束着我** 。”

“返回的车程令人非常愉快，”Alfred说，Bruce和Dick都忍不住抖了一下。然后，Alfred继续说：“您是否用过饭了，Damian小少爷？”

“我很难将他们提供的东西称为‘食物’，Pennyworth。所以，我估计答案需要取决于你对吃的定义。”

“Damian，”Bruce警告地说。

“谢谢你，Pennyworth。我现在不饿。”Damian往前走了一步，非常自然地躲开了Dick伸过来的手，然后他转过身，说：“我应该什么时间准备好巡逻，父亲。”

“我们今晚休息。”

“但是父亲——！”

“Damian，”Bruce说，男孩立刻闭上了嘴。“你过去五天时间都在伪装成普通孩子，你应该累了，而我一个人巡逻了六个晚上， **我也累了** 。”

Damian站直身体，说：“很好。那么我要上楼去洗澡，摆脱那些庸人留下的恶臭。”

大概刚刚过了晚上10点的时候，Damian——穿着那身浅绿色的小雨伞花纹的睡衣，总是让Dick忍不住想抱抱他——悄悄地走进起居室。既困惑重重又疑心重重。

Bruce坐在扶手椅里看书，双腿优雅地交叉着，手边摆着一杯咖啡。Tim肚子朝下趴在长毛绒地毯上，下巴搁在自己的手臂上，面前摆着一本看起来就很复杂的课本。他时不时地在书页边上记下一些笔记。Dick在Tim身边的地上坐着，靠在身后的空沙发上，小口小口地喝着东西，手里拿着一本有些旧的平装书。

Damian皱起眉头。因为没有人看他。

他悄悄地绕到Bruce的椅子前，凑上前来看他的表情。他一脸不信任，双手轻轻地搭在椅子的扶手上，直直地看着他父亲的脸。

Bruce依然看他的书。

他瞟了一眼两个哥哥。Dick翻了一页书，然后动了动腿（他永远没法保持一个姿势不动）；Tim心不在焉地皱起眉头，又记下一条笔记。

然后Damian的目光回到Bruce脸上，发现Bruce在看着他。他吓了一跳。

“有什么事情——？”Bruce问道。

“我——没有。”Damian摇摇头。依然有些茫然。

然后他又离开了房间。

Damian刚刚走出视线范围，Dick立刻扫了一眼门口，开始小声窃笑。Tim踢了他一脚，然后他安静下来。不过Tim自己也在努力忍住不要微笑起来。

他们小心地听着Damian走上楼梯的脚步声，然后他回到自己房间里的那声开门关门声。

接下来安静了好几分钟。他们三个人都期待地看着天花板，然后他们听见Damian又跑下楼来。Dick蒙住一声笑，他们都假装继续看起书来。

他们都耐心地等着，然后Damian又悄悄地溜进门来。

他穿过房间，绕过Bruce的扶手椅，然后Dick旁边的地板上坐下。接着——Tim不得不憋住自己震惊的声音——他贴到了Dick身边，脸埋在Dick褪色的旧衬衫里。

“这是Damian Wayne的‘谢谢你’吗？”Dick笑着说。他伸出胳膊抱住男孩，说：“我永远不会拒绝拥抱，小D……但那真不是我的主意。”

Damian从这个几乎算的上是拥抱的姿势抬起脸，一脸疑问。

Dick低头对他笑着，捏了捏他的肩膀，说：“好吧，我给你个提示。是这个房间里的 **某个人** 。但不是我，也不是你爸爸。”

然后Damian瞪着Tim，Tim也有点儿紧张地看着他。Damian张着嘴没说话。

“所以你喜欢，是吗？”Tim露出一点儿笑意，说。他的手指搭在课本上，轻微地动了动，这点儿动作说明了一切。他的确很擅长计划，他很清楚如何操纵那些几率和可能——但他最最担心的就是惊喜的部分，他对这一部分最没有信心。因为——

Damian是一个 **未知数** 。“我——”Damian说。然后吞了一口唾沫，坐直了。男孩穿着法兰绒睡衣，庄重地说：“房间现在……很适合用来休息。”

 **啊** ，Tim想。他那点儿笑意终于蔓延开，胸口里升腾起一阵喜悦。“我很高兴你喜欢。”

“回去睡觉吧，Dami？”看见两个弟弟似乎都不准备先移开对视的目光，Dick说。Damian在他身边又惊吓得一跳。“我希望你不介意，不过我明天邀请了Colin来玩。我们可以明天早晨一起去接他，B说如果你愿意他还可以留下来过夜。”

Damian露出惊讶的表情，不过他很快就回复了一贯的摸样，说：“很好，Grayson。我觉得这听起来是个非常合适的庆祝计划。”

Dick笑着看着男孩站起来，说：“享受你十岁的最后一晚吧。”

“没错，你长大到十一岁的时候，世界会发生天翻地覆的变化。”Bruce淡淡地说，目光依然停留在自己手里的书上。

Damian皱起眉头，脚步有些踌躇。他过了好长一会儿才反应过来父亲不过是在开玩笑，然后他大声哼了一声，离开了房间。

“晚安，D！”Dick在他身后喊道。

那晚更晚些时候，Tim上楼回房间，他刚刚洗完澡，完成简单的巡逻之后有些疲惫。这时Damian的房门微微打开了一线。

那个男孩探出头来，说：“Drake。”

Tim皱着眉，等Damian把门全部打开，说：“你不应该已经睡了吗？”

“我。有问题想问你。”Damian躲开目光，说：“为什么。”

“因为你是我家人。”Tim等了一会儿，说。“因为现在这里是你的家了，所以这里应该感觉像是一个家。”

“……哦。”Damian依然低头盯着地毯。他脸颊上升起红晕。

Tim忍不住要问，因为他非常想 **确定** ——“你……真的喜欢吗？”

“是的，”孩子沉默了一小会儿，小声说。“是的，房间——”他闭上眼睛，然后他说：“这一定花了很长时间。”然后Damian偏着头看着Tim。他看起来在思索计算，像极了Bruce，但还带着在Damian身上一般非常少见的孩子气的柔和。尽管如此，他看起来非常脆弱，几乎可以说有些迷茫——这栋庞大黑暗的老房子中，一个穿着绿色睡衣的小小孩。他说：“Drake。如果你告诉Grayson了，我就杀了你。”

然后他往前走了一步，小胳膊紧紧地圈住Tim的腰，这很可能是个拥抱。“我……很感谢，Drake。”

Tim微笑起来，然后一手搭上Damian的肩膀，说：“那么这就是我们的秘密了。”他揉了揉Damian的头发，说：“生日快乐，akhi【注3】。”

Damian回到自己的房间里，欣赏属于他一个人的星空。Tim感觉…… **轻飘飘** 的。（他以前从没有感觉自己像个哥哥。）

 

 

~*~

<Tim，7月19日>

Dick轻手轻脚地把Tim扶进房间，一路上走得非常缓慢，一只胳膊环住他的腰支撑着他的体重。“好了……”他宣布说，比起平时少了些快活的腔调。“我们的生日男孩到了。”

“你好啊，Tim。”

“晚上好，宝宝鸟。”

“Drake。”

“大家一起说‘生日快乐’。”Dick提议说。

所有人热心程度参差不一地照做了。

“我有几次生日过得相当凄惨。”Dick把Tim小心地放在Bruce身边，让他在沙发上坐下，Tim说。他都快要睁不开眼睛了，但他脸上挂着微笑。“我得说……把大半个生日睡过去，哪怕是以我的标准来说，也菜得可以了。”

“你疼得厉害吗，Tim？”Bruce问，一只大手轻轻搭在Tim肩膀上，慢慢地让他身体往前倾，好让Dick在他背后放好几个枕头。

“不——怎么，”他说，Dick在他另一边坐下，他就又倒了回去。“我觉得Alfred……在我的茶里下了药，有可能。”

“Timothy小少爷，”Alfred责备地说。他走进起居室，在茶几上放下一托盘饮料。“那 **听起来** 像是我会做的事情吗？”

大家的沉默说明了一切，还有几个人努力憋住自己的笑。不过没有人说话（大部分是因为他们都有点儿怕Alfred）。然后Alfred赞许地点点头，又退出房间。

Jason特别壮观地死了一次后终于丢开游戏手柄。他低低地吹了一声口哨，说：“杀人鳄这一场赢了你，哼，宝宝鸟？”

“我不知道，他的指关节一定在我的断骨头上严重擦伤了。”Tim软绵绵地说，没有留心Bruce绷紧的表情。

“还有断了的鼻梁，”Jay摇摇头，说。“把头罩脱下来的时候一定疼得像个婊子。”

“的确不是我最美好的时刻。”Tim表示同意，他说着有些不自在地抬起绑着绷带的手，摸了摸鼻子上蝙蝠侠图案—— **真是谢谢你，Alfred** ——的创可贴。他还挂着熊猫眼，一边下巴上淤血露出深紫色的痕迹，超大号的汗衫完全遮不住身上缠着的绷带。

Bruce关切地看着Tim，说：“如果你想回床上去，没人会介意的，Tim。你看起来应该好好休息一段时间。”

“我没事。”Tim抗议着努力坐直一些。“真的。我很可能会半途睡着，不过只要你们不介意就行。”然后他非常非常浅地红了脸，说：“真好……大家都在。我是说，有人陪我。”

Dick一只手搂住Tim的肩膀，亲亲他额头处因为刚洗完澡还微微有些湿漉漉的卷发，说：“那么，来选部电影吧，Timmy？”

他还没来得及回答，灯就被熄灭了，Alfred捧着一块生日蛋糕走进房间，蛋糕上插着点燃的生日蜡烛。

Tim说着“哦不”然后把脸埋进Dick的衬衫里。不过他知道自己已经太迟了，他的家人们已经开始合唱生日快乐歌。唱到他的名字的部分时，称呼有些七零八落—— **Tim，Timmy，Babybird，Drake，Timothy少爷** ——但其实还挺可爱的，那种让人有点窘迫的可爱。而且他的脸羞红起来，脸上的伤痕也跟着胀痛。

“我指派你们其中一个人帮我吹蜡烛。”之后Tim说。“随便谁……只要没像我断掉这么多肋骨。肺部功能比我健全。哪怕Jay也成，尽管他还是个烟鬼。”

“你的挑战我接受了，”Jason说，有点生气，不过同时也几乎忍不住要笑出来。“你这个小——”

“ **——今天是他生日——** ”

“——寿星。”Jason爬过地毯，靠近Tim，手在自己耳边做倾听状，说：“好了，把你的愿望告诉我。”

“愿望不会成真，”Tim几乎是条件反射地说。

Jason跪在地毯上，弹了Tim耳朵一指头——“ **嗷！** ”——对他说：“你个嫉世愤俗的小混蛋！好好，我来代替你许个愿望。让我想一想。”他闭上眼睛想了一会儿，说：“别催我，这孩子接下来这一年都得带着这个愿望过呢。”

Bruce翻了个白眼，努力不要微笑起来，Alfred露出Alfred注册的标志笑容。Dick咧着嘴，Damian咂咂嘴，装作一副漠不关心的样子。Tim难以置信地笑起来，有点儿上气不接下气，只好靠在Dick身侧。终于Jason得意地咧嘴一笑，一口气吹灭了全部十八根蜡烛。

结果寿星最后只吃下两口他的生日蛋糕，然后就不得不对Alfred说抱歉（不过Jason最后帮他吃完了他剩下的那块蛋糕，所以没什么损失）。

他们最后决定看《怪物公司》【注4】，因为看过这部的只有Dick和Tim，而且这部电影一点儿也不会映射到他们家，哪怕是像他们这样一群充满了父母心结和家庭问题的父亲和兄弟。

电影开场几分钟Tim就睡着了。一开始他靠在Dick肩膀上，脸埋在Dick肩窝里，但最后——Dick特别失望——一点儿一点儿地就歪到了Bruce的身上。Bruce悄悄挪了挪位置，让Tim靠得更舒服一些，也不会因为别扭的姿势就弄伤自己，然后检查了一下他身上盖的毯子，把他全身裹好。（他还顺手在少年头底下塞了一个小枕头，因为这孩子有个习惯，累极了的话睡着会忍不住流口水——Bruce很爱他的孩子，真的，但是口水还是敬谢不敏了。）

Jason往后仰头，看Tim的睡脸，发现他睡着了之后脸上挂着微笑。他说：“见鬼。因为我们都在他就这么高兴，真的假的？”

Damian本来坐在Dick脚边，听了这话扭过身子来看他睡着了的哥哥，说：“除非是因为Pennyworth的维柯丁【注5】。”

Dick哼了一声，又抓紧把自己的嘴巴捂住，不过Tim枕在Bruce的腿上，动都没动。“我们是一家人，你们两个混蛋。他爱你们。”

“但是他有意识到吗，”Jay难以置信地摇摇头，小声说。“这个房间里有两个人曾经试图杀了他？而且还不止一次？”

Dick往前探身，敲了Jason的脑袋一个栗子。他低声说：“别破坏这么好的气氛。”

“如果Tim现在醒过来，发现你们所有人都盯着他看，”过了一会儿Bruce告诉他的儿子们。“他大概要被你们吓出点问题。”

于是每个人都回到自己原来的位置上。

过了几分钟，Damian说：“也许。等Drake痊愈之后，我们应该。呃，再进行类似的活动。聚在一起。”

“你是说像一家人一样，Dami？”

“我可没说，”Damian恼羞成怒地说，连耳朵尖儿都红了。

“我觉得这主意听起来不错，”Jason拥护说道，Dick好不容易才忍住去抱住他的冲动。“宝宝鸟在生日这天受伤了，而且没有一个人能想出一个送给他的惊喜，我们可以补偿他。”

“我相信我们可以的，”Dick压抑不住微笑，说。

等电影结束之后，Bruce **特别小心地** 把受伤的儿子还有他裹着的毯子枕着的枕头，全都抱到怀里。

“生日快乐，小弟，”Dick有些难过地低声说，不过他脸上的微笑没有褪色。

“换个角度来看，”Jason耳语道。“现在我们有了一整年的时间，可以在他明年生日到来之前，想出一个生日惊喜。”

“呃嗯……B？”Tim咕哝了一声，不过依然睡意朦胧，只是在Bruce怀里动了动。

“继续睡吧，Tim。”Bruce温柔地说，于是Tim又睡着了。

 

 

**~BONUS~**

Tim醒来，发现自己在大宅里自己的卧室里，嘴里似有若无地残留着止痛药那种特别的味道。昨晚的事情他只想得起一些片段，现在他全身都一跳一跳地疼。他有点儿心不在焉地想下一次止痛药是什么时候。

他还闭着眼睛，还没准备好迎接睁开眼后被光线刺激出的头疼。他能闻见……烤什么东西的味道，很可能是巧克力，还能听见模模糊糊的……说话声？

他的脑袋枕在什么温暖坚硬的东西上，他用了好一会儿体会那东西陌生的触感。他微微扁起嘴，小心翼翼地把绑着绷带的手往上伸，摸索一把上面覆盖的布料。这东西摸起来很硬，不过枕起来其实挺舒服的，指尖下触摸到的是温暖的布料。他皱起眉头，拍了拍，然后继续把手往上伸。

“Timmy老弟，”有人突然说话，吓了他一跳。“在你继续往上摸之前，我坚持要求你先请我吃晚餐。”

Tim——嗓子眼里发出一声惊呼，既惊又恐，还有些尴尬，他连忙往后躲，然后……撞到床上另一个人的怀里。

“放轻松，宝宝鸟。”他听见Jason说，Jason伸手扶住他，然后，他继续说：“老天，Dickie，你差点把这孩子吓出心脏病好吗？”

“我，”Tim说。“什么？”他看了看Dick，Dick有些抱歉又有些忍俊不禁地对他微笑，又看了看身后的Jason，Jason有点儿同情……呃，还有点儿乐呵地看着他。Tim忍不住闭上眼，不，他绝对没有呜咽。

“我们在看电影。”过了一会儿Jason解释说。“我们不想让你觉得自己落单了。”

“我——你们——你们现在在拿我开心？我不——”Tim早晨的状态可能不是最好的，但这绝对 **不公平** 。

Dick和Jason两个人一起扶着他慢慢躺下，脑袋重新枕在Dick的大腿上。Dick的手抚摸着他的头发，温柔地说：“放松，小弟。我们昨晚已经很开心了，所以我们只是想今天继续庆祝。”

接着Tim就被塞了一口蛋糕。他躺在他大哥的膝头，控诉地抬头瞪了一眼大哥，同时努力咽下那一大口蛋糕。

“生日第二天的早餐嘛，都这样。”Dick特别无辜地说。他也咬了一大口蛋糕，咧嘴笑着说：“这是传统。”

“如果你们都 **说完了** ，”这时旁边传来第三个人的声音，尖利地说。“我们之中可有人之前没看过这部。”

Tim挣扎着坐起来，含糊地说：“D-Damian？”

男孩本来大字型躺在床位，听见他说话就坐起来，嘴角还沾着一抹巧克力糖霜。“Drake。”

Tim终于看了一眼电视，这才认出一直在他意识边缘飘来飘去的声音是什么。

“我们……”他茫然地说。“这是在看《指环王》【注6】？”

“指环王马拉松。”Dick说完，又一次哄着Tim躺回去。“如果你还想睡就继续睡吧，Timmy。等到吃药的时候我们会再把你叫醒的。”

“再？”

“我早就告诉你他不会记得的。”Dick在他头顶上对Jason说，然后又喂了他一口生日蛋糕。

 

 

~*~

这一天过得非常……愉快，虽然有些疼，有些模糊。Dick在他最喜欢的剧情处把他叫醒，Damian是个非常投入非常配合的观众，在所有应该的地方忍不住抽气或者往后缩，显然是忘记了房间里不止他一个人。

Jason拽着他的睡衣的后背，把他弄醒了一次，说：“你差点就翻身脸朝下，白痴。鼻子破了101件事，记得吗。”然后随手拍着他后背，一直到他又模模糊糊睡过去。

他哥哥们又给他塞了一点儿蛋糕，Alfred给他送来了更多（下了药的）茶，于是他就这么时睡时醒地看完了全部三部电影。Jason和Dick时不时进进出出，所有人都至少换了两次位置，不过。这正是他想要的。

刚入夜的时候Bruce到他房间来，发现他的孩子们都好像没骨头似地躺在Tim的床上，电视里正在播放《国王归来》的结局。他有点惊讶，问：“这是……在做什么？”

“盯着宝宝鸟，”Jason完全没把目光从屏幕上移开，说。“这个小东西一直试图逃跑。”

Tim忍不住笑起来，半靠在床头，依然迷迷糊糊，而且止痛药和脑震荡双重作用下还有点晕晕乎乎。Dick之前不得不扶他去 **洗手间** 。

“就是个小魔鬼，”Dick同意说。然后他打了个哈欠，招呼说：“嘿，B。”

“那个是……你们这些小子今天把剩下的蛋糕全部吃掉了？”Bruce走过去收拾胡乱堆在Tim床头柜上的脏盘子，有点儿嫌弃地说。

“Alfie给Tim留了一块，等他好点儿再吃。”Dick为自己辩护说。他伸出一只胳膊，搭在Damian身上，Damian依然双眼紧紧盯着屏幕，没搭理他们。

“我是不是应该让Alfred到蝙蝠洞里去把你们的制服都拿出来？”Bruce挑起眉毛说。

没人看他，也没人回答他。

“刚刚是个体重笑话，”Bruce说，有点儿尴尬地揉着自己的后脖子。依然没人理他，他不得不再补上一句：“因为你们吃了这么多蛋糕。”

“我们听出来了，老爸。”Dick终于忍不住同情他地说，Jason憋住一声笑，因为 **说真的** 。

“你们在看《指环王》？”Bruce皱着眉头，说。“这电影分级是什么？”

“你儿子是个杀手宝宝，”Jason提醒他。“他见过更糟糕的。”

“他 **做过** 更糟糕的，”Dick说。“没别的意思，Dami。”

“看在老天的份上，”Damian终于忍不住了，他从Dick胳膊底下钻出来，然后狠狠地瞪了所有人。“ **只剩下不到五分钟了** ，拜托你们 **这辈子** 就闭嘴这么一次成吗？”

“要不你去换衣服吧，B？”Dick建议说。Damian撅着嘴特别坚决地盯着屏幕看，Dick努力憋着不要笑出来。“接下来大概会有五分钟的中场休息，然后我们要投票决定下一部电影看什么。”

**fin.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> 【注1】Tower 原文中没有线索，但译员合理推断这里应该指的是Watch Tower瞭望塔。因为，说真的，除了联盟设施还有什么地方方便这么一大群超级英雄凑在一起。Titan Tower也有可能但这个故事设定背景不太像。而以老蝙蝠的个性，不太可能让这么多超能者聚集到他的Wayne Tower。  
> 【注2】My Space是国外红极一时的社交网络，但现在已经半死不活。译员一般用QQ空间来类比它。  
> 【注3】akhi 译员表示这个绝对不能翻译，翻译就没有味道了。这个发音阿拉伯语写作أخي，意思是兄弟。  
> 【注4】Monsters Inc.《怪物电力公司》，皮克斯出品的动画电影，非常好看。  
> 【注5】Vicodin维柯丁，熟悉不，House M.D. 房子大叔磕的那止痛药。  
> 【注6】Lord of the Rings，以及下文的The Return of the King，需要注释吗？不需要。不过为了防止读者有疑惑。


End file.
